


Late Night Coco

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen and Laurent are married, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Nicaise has been adopted by Laurent, Nightmares, damen being a good dad, hot coco, nicaise dealing with trauma, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: Damen may be exhausted but he is always there to help.





	Late Night Coco

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble of a few based off a prompt on a captive prince amino. The prompt was by JaydeBlankFire and it was "With a sigh, and a glare from Nicaise, Damen-". Hope you like it!

With a sigh, and a glare from Nicaise, Damen sat down at the table across from the kid. Damen looked tired, the bags under his eyes worse than usual but the kind smile hadn't left his face. Nicaise pulled his knees up to his chest in the chair and stared at Damen still occasionally glancing at the clock reminding him it was 3 in the morning.

Damen sighed again and start asking "Do you want to talk about-"

Nicaise cut him off with a strong "Absolutely not. Not with a stupid big animal." The venomous lashing out didn't seem to deter Damen. They sat quietly for a while. Nicaise heaved in a deep sigh, one much too big for someone so small. He reached up and took out his earrings, took off the rings, and the necklace. He set them all on the table and pushed them further from himself.

His hands shook slightly as he spoke up softly "It's like he still controls me.... the nightmares come back and I wear the jewelry again... and I'm back in his control."

Damen looked up with, not a look of pity, but of deep care and then he responded with "I may not be able to understand but I am here to help you remember, your body is yours, you are free. I will always be here for support and to help remind you." Damen offered a gentle smile. And it broke Nicaise. The first few tears were quiet but the sobs started soon after as he ran to hug Damen who wrapped the smaller boy in a gentle warm hug.

As the tears dried up, Damen made hot coco as Nicaise clung like a koala to him. Drinks finished, mugs washed, faces wiped clean of tears, Damen settled Nicaise into his bed. Damen was never great at singing but his mother's lullabies never failed and Nicaise was fast asleep in minutes. Damen left quietly and stepped into the hallway to see Laurent standing there. "He's beginning to trust you; you’re doing so well with him Damen" Laurent commented as he pulled his exhausted husband back to their bed. Damen grumbled a response, clung to his husband, and fell asleep dreaming of a carefree Nicaise.


End file.
